Plans
by Gothkat
Summary: Trucy and plans came together like Maya and burgers, they happened often and were never small. Klavier/Ema Ema/Klavier with Egeworth/Phoenix, Phoenix/Egeworth whatever you call it. minor spoilers not stressed, just casually mentioned.


_A/N I think the worlds going to end, I'm slowly liking more and more het , (unknown to fan fiction, I have become a Yaoi fan girl) oh well this couple' too cute, and yes Edgeworth/phoenix did sneak there way in there, so not all is lost.  
This is a present for Demmy, cos I owe you!  
EDIT: has been beta'd yay go mum! Oh yeah and BTW itallics are Germen and single ' are thoughts.  
_

_  
sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_

"Polly!" Trucy bounded up to the Defence attorney, "Can we go see Klavier please!"

"Huh but why, we've no cases"

"Do we need a reason?" Trucy dragged Apollo off to the prosecutors office.

Klavier was pacing around his office, running his hand through his hair.  
"Urgh it's too quite I can't think!" grabbing his guitar he started strumming 'Guilty love' , the first song that came to mind.

As Trucy and Apollo made their way up to Klavier's office they could here his strumming. "Oh that's Guilty love!" Trucy pushed the door open.

"_Fraülein_?" Klavier stopped playing to look up at his guests.

"You alright Klavier?" Apollo asked walking by the prosecutor.

"_Ja_ it's just been along day Herr forehead," Klavier thinking of his real troubles.

"Hey papa sighs like that sometimes!" Trucy called out, having been skimming though the music collection.

"Well I'm sure Mr Wright has had some long days too," Apollo sympathised this hadn't exactly been the easiest week for him either.

"No! that's not what I mean! silly Polly!" Trucy insisted pushing Apollo towards the door,.

"Ha leaving so soon _Herr_ Forehead?" Klavier laughed watching the Half siblings.

Trucy explained herself, "Papa usually sighs like that after getting off the phone to a friend, then he starts looking like one of those girls from in romance films,"

Both lawyers took in the information ,Apollo nearly being out the room by now, and started to process it.

"_Fraülein_ what you just said.. Are you saying Mr. Wright's in …love?" this was the only conclusion Klavier could come up with.

"No I'm trying to say your in love ''Trucy said as she closed and locked the door on Apollo, with an all knowing smile.

_" WAS!" _

_sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_

Phoenix wasn't one to let old connections die, well it was an advantage sometimes especially with Gumshoe being rich after the success of the blue badger, but the person he was visiting was much younger.

"Ema how are you today?"

"Argh I hate the glimmerous fop!" Ema sighed thinking of 'the Drill', he newest nickname for Klavier.

"You shouldn't be so harsh he's proberly just doing his job" Phoenix dived in for a Snackoo barley avoiding Ema wrath as he did so.

"Hey that's your phone right? My lord you still have that one?"

Phoenix looked at the phone he'd had for so long, seeing a new message.

"Well it's lucky ain't it," Phoenix laughed, "Besides it's not like I can afford a new one!"

"Yeah yeah" Ema rolled her eyes "I get it already, your poorer then gumshoe so give it a rest!" Ema was already back to munching, irritated.

"Hey it's from Edgeworth, he says he's going to Spain today, does he ever stay in one country? Besides Gumshoe isn't poor and you know that,"

Once upon a time, Phoenix thought, this girl would swoon over Edgeworth and would fan girl all over him, much to his jealousy he privately added to himself.

But now…

"Really, good for him, if it was Germany though! God Klavier really gets on my nerves are all Germens like that? Flirting with everyone, with those fake smiles of his and that stupid shirt that teases the ladies making them swoon all over him! Just cos he can play doesn't mean he's God's gift to women!" Ema needed to catch her breath after that rant.

Phoenix nodded along with the rant, remembering a similar one he used to make

"You know what it sounds like to me?" At this point Phoenix wisely moved back from the panting Ema, " It sounds like your in love with Klavier,"

_sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_

"So? Um Klavier," Trucy waved her hand in front of the Germans face trying to get his attention, and failing.

Klavier was lost in his thoughts 'could it be true? Could I really love _Fraülein_ Skye?' At that thought he pictured Ema in his mind.

Her eyes shining with childish enthusiasm while explaining some scientific facts. Her hair, framing her beautiful face. Her clothing that only hinted at a figure, very different to the women he was usually surrounded by. She was also unlike any women around him, she didn't surrender herself to him, based on name or looks alone. She didn't believe he was a God, around her, he was allowed to have flaws. He also adored her constant snacking, finding the little crumbs around her mouth far too cute to be legal, he was sure.

Trucy did have talent it seemed.

"_Ich liebe Fraülein Skye_" Klavier said to himself, shocking Trucy.

"Alright! I don't know what you just said but, yay I didn't break you!"

Klavier looked up at Trucy having forgotten she was there.

"You should ask her out!" Trucy was definitely going to have to find out what the he had said, it was annoying when Klavier would suddenly started speaking German.

"Was? But, _Fraülein_ she…" Klavier thought about it for a moment.

Thinking back to all his previous run-in's with the detective, thinking back to her reaction to him, all were either annoying or… well could he think of any other reaction to him?

He drew a blank.

_sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_  
"What the hell makes you say that!" Ema threw her whole bag of snacks at the poker player in front of her.

He chuckled " You remind me of me when I was younger,"

Ema looked questionly at him, Phoenix took pity on her and explained himself.

"When I wouldn't admit I was in love," Phoenix remembered how jealous he'd get when Edgeworth would have a Troup of his fan's after him, and on the rare occasion he's paid them any attention and be nice to them. Phoenix even at one point remembered being Jealous of Franziska, not his best moment, " Your jealous."

"What?! Of what?!" Ema huffed.

"Klavier's Fangirls."

sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar

"_Fraülein_, Ema she hates me she would never…" Klavier muttered as his head dropped into his hands.

"Trucy come on let me in or I'm going home" Apollo called from the other side of the locked door.

"Fine Polly go home, I'll see you tomorrow!" Apollo could be heard walking away. Trucy moved from the door to see Klavier's head in his hand, his shoulders shaking.

"Ah! Klavier! You alright? What's wrong?" Trucy knelt by the rock star, gently pulling his hands away from his face, seeing the tears.

"_Sie hasst mich sie wirklich hasst mich_" Klavier mutter miserably, unaware to the fact he was specking in German, leaving Trucy clueless as to the exact reason he was crying.

Trucy wrapped his arms around Klavier, sensing he just needed comfort right now, rather then being left alone, like other people she knew.

"Hates me" Klavier muttered between sobs.

"Oh Klav! I'm sure she doesn't!" this caused Trucy to hug him tighter, and reminded Trucy of when her Papa would sometimes sob like this, about what , or who as she suspected, she wasn't sure.

It was a while later when Klavier had calmed down, glad no one had walked in, unaware of the locked door.

"She doesn't hate you, she's just grumpy by nature" Trucy nodded along with her argument, "She adores you really!".

"You really think so _Fraülein_?" Klavier had gestured to the seat across from him, "Please take a seat" surprised he hadn't offered earlier.

"Hey you know, it's Valentines day tomorrow right!?"

Klavier looked questionably at Trucy, "Can I assume you have a plan, _ja_?"

Trucy and plans came together like Maya and burgers, they came often, and were never small.

Trucy nodded.

_  
sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_  
"Look it's Valentines day tomorrow right?"  
Ema nodded

"So all I'm asking is that should Klavier ask you out or something at least think about it alright Ema?"

Ema guessed that Klavier wasn't so bad really, and he was good looking and charming a rare combination these days, and she did have to admit, if only to herself, she did hold a soft spot for him.

But why would he choose her? She was nothing special, he was grand and everything a girl could want, but her she was nothing compared to him, she couldn't even pass a stupid test.

"Well?" Phoenix asked with a knowing smile.

Ema nodded  
_  
sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_  
After going through the plan with Klavier, which wasn't too extravagant but still romantic, she headed to the foyer, to meet a certain someone.

"Yay you came! Papa's gonna be so happy!" Her guest smiled

"Well who could ignore such an honest request?"

Phoenix had reached his home before Trucy, she must still be with Klavier then .Sighing he thought to himself, operation 'Distract self by playing cupid' was only half successful. His mind had been on the one he wouldn't see again this year, the exact opposite of the plan.

"Hm maybe I should call him?" Phoenix moved to grab the cordless, heading to his room for privacy, a habit he had developed.

He had started dialling when the front door opened.

"Sh! I don't think Papa's back yet, but I'll check stay here!" Trucy whispered to the surprise.

"Trucy? I'm in my room, did it go well?"

Trucy smiled thinking of the double good deed she'd done today, she deserved to be an angel for all her hard work.

"Yeah it went well, what are you doing?"

Phoenix would have answered butwas distracted by the Steel Samurai theme could be heard from the living room. As the phone started to ring the present ran out muttering a shit, and a sorry to Trucy as she closed the door behind him.

"What's that rustling?" Phoenix moved to the living room , thinking he had dialled his own mobile by mistake. Seeing a panicked Trucy holding the door shut, and seeing a bit of coat stuck in the door however, quickly changed his mind.

Phoenix looked accusingly at Trucy. "Explain."

"umm."

The door opened slightly freeing the coat, from the door.

"Who's there?"  
"Err?"

"Well" Phoenix crossed his arms, getting irritated.

"Why do these sort of things never work for me?"

Phoenix almost collapsed from shock, Trucy giggling to at the reaction.

Edgeworth calmly walked over to Phoenix, shrugging his coat off on the way, wrapping his arms around him, "It was that lovely daughter of yours who came up with the idea, I just went along with it,"

Phoenix looked over at Trucy who had tears in her eyes at the heart warming reunion. Phoenix usually would have just acted the friend that he thought Edgeworth saw him as, but after the advice he gave Ema, he couldn't keep to his usual actions.

Edgeworth was shocked to find lips upon his own. Phoenix's warmth filled his entire being, 'So this is love huh?' he thought to himself, pressing his tongue to Phoenix's lips.

Phoenix was in heaven, although if he was in heaven he wouldn't need to breath. He pulled away from Edgeworth, both men trying to catch their breath.

And could hear clapping.  
_  
sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_  
Klavier was once again pacing not even concerts got him this nervous.

"What's up?" his secretary asked, refreshed from his day off yesterday.

"Argh it's nothing, just nerves," Klavier entered his office sure she would arrive soon although Trucy had said it'd be more romantic in a public place, So he would invite her to lunch, nothing to fancy just the cafeteria.  
_  
sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_  
Ema was strangely nervous, with no apparent reason why.' Must be because it's Valentines day', she thought to herself.

"Hey Em you-Argh!" the fellow detective had no way of avoiding the Snackoo to his face.

"Don't shorten my name, it's Ema listen ma not Em or even just Ma but Ema!" in her annoyance her other snackoo's felt her toothy wrath.

"Hey be nice it's Valentines day after all,"

"I'm not in the mood what do you want anyway?" Ema continued the Genocide of the chocolate snakes.

"Oh yeah that, um Prosecutor Gavin wants you to deliver these," The Detective passed Ema some old case files.

"God damnit!" she'd only just got here and the Prosecutors office was half an hour away, she hadn't even been able to sit down.__

sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
  
Klavier's secretary called through to inform him of Ema' s arrival, that started Klavier Pacing again.

"Are you alright?" Ema had placed the files on the Klavier's desk, then placed a hand on hip looked curiously at Klavier.

"Urk! _Ja! Ja_! I'm fine, fine" Klavier stopped pacing, staying on his feet.

"Okay?" this was confusing, Klavier never usually stood so straight before. "So yeah there's the files you wanted," she said pointing to the files on the desk. Ema then turned to leave, shocked when Klavier grabbed her wrist and pulled her back slightly.

Klavier didn't expect Ema to lose her balance and come tumbling into his arms, relishing in the feel of the detective in his arm she took a deep breath preparing himself.

"_Fraülein_, I was err wondering if um you would like …like to um have lunch with me, I mean I would be honoured to have your err to be graced with your presence, just at the cafeteria not like date of anything" Klavier was blushing as he looked down at Ema, his accent becoming stronger in his nervousness.

Ema was also blushing, but was determined hide it, " err sure why not lunch, cafeteria, why not," Ema looked up at Klavier to see a huge grin plastered on his face.

"_JA!_" Klavier hugger her tighter before letting he go, they both had work to do after all. "Alright so the cafeteria at one is that alright _Fraülein_?",

Ema nodded and quickly left the building, 'Oh my god Klavier just asked me to lunch!' Ema stopped in her tracks, 'What the hell! Did I just go all giddy!, Stupid fop! stupid Phoenix spike!'

_sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_  
Klavier was even more nervous at Lunch but was too happy to let it show, Ema was also secretly happy but refused to let it show.

"Um so yeah, good day so far?" Ema tried to start an conversation, feeling surprisingly shy.

"_Ja_, it has, _Fraülein_, have you received anything today?" Klavier leaned forward admiring her eyes.  
"Err no I haven't, what about you? I'm sure your Glimmerous fop would of gotten something?"

Perfect opportunity Klavier thought to himself, " I don't care for them," at this Ema looked irritated, not quite the impression Klavier wanted to give, he pulled some roses from beneath his chair and went on one knee,gently grabbing one of her hands placing his lips to her knuckles in a quick kiss, blushing and nervous again , he'd slipped into his native tongue.  
"_Sie gewähren würde mich das Glück, indem Mein Valentine für jetzt und immer?_"

Ema didn't have to know what Klavier had said had meant, the look in his eyes said it all. She dived from her seat and glomping the prosecutor knocking him over, repeating yes over and over again. Both were rolling around chuckling, when Ema pressed her lips to Klavier's, both becoming lost in the other.

'Sorry Mr. Phoenix looks like I didn't think about it after all' Ema smiled up at Klavier, them having swapped during the kiss.

"_Ich Liebe du_," Klavier mutter in her ear before kissing her again.

When they separated again, Ema whispered " I love you"  
_  
sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
_  
Phoenix was cuddled up to Edgeworth, with Trucy in the middle.

"Mama, glad you came," Trucy mummer hugging Edgeworth's arm.

"What mama?" Edgeworth sounded hurt, "Phoenix is more effeminate,"

"Pink" was all Phoenix said in his defence.

"Perfect for today ain't it?" Trucy smiled, she'd done good today.

Now to find Polly a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend.__

sitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitarsitar  
  
A/N the German says  
_Fraülein: miss  
Ich liebe Fraülein Skye: I love miss Skye  
Was: What  
Sie hasst mich sie wirklich hasst mich : she hates me she really hates me  
Sie gewähren würde mich das Glück, indem Mein Valentine für jetzt und immer: would you grant me happiness by being my Valentine for now and always?  
Ja: Yes (but who doesn't already know that?)  
_  
Gothkat: Phoenix/Edgeworth snuck up on me there I blame Trucy she made me do it!

Trucy: Hey I just wanted a new mama!

Edgeworth: I'm not mama!

Gumshoe: Hey pal thanks for making me rich!

Gothkat: No worries Gumshoe! And Edgeworth you are so the mama!

Edgeworth: But-

Gothkat: No buts! Pink!.

Trucy: Yay R&R please!


End file.
